Lofty Smalltalk
by skabs
Summary: Lois and Clark in the barn, talking, annoying eachother, glancing at the other when they think the other's not looking... one shot mature content.


just to let ya'll know, i don't watch Smallville, i stopped pretty much in the middle of season one because i just couldn't handle the angst. besides, i only ever really read the Superman comic books and watched the movies because it was something i could do with my dad. i haven't even seen the new movie yet. so i am well aware that they may be ooc, or some of the facts may be wrong. my brother watches Smallville, so anything i know i've gotten it from him, and he's not the worlds best story-teller. in fact he comes in my room to quote funny bits at me, and expects me to know what they are about and where he got them. completely out of context.

but i was banging my head against a brick wall with my other storys and this popped out. oh, and by the way, if you are going to leave a review and ask questions about my story or otherwise comment on something you don't understand, sign in or leave an e-mail address so i can refute or explain. thank you.

Smallville doth not belong to me, i have a feeling that if i tried to create it's convulted story lines i'd drive myself insane. enjoy.

* * *

"The clerk called it a mystic stone," her voice was amused as she sat next to him, then annoyed as she sneezed. "Damn hay," she muttered. "Why is it that you have to hang out in a hay barn Smallville?" 

"Lois, if you don't like it," he smirked at her in a way he knew she found particularly annoying; "you can leave."

"Whatever," as she continued fiddling with the black box in her hand, Clark leaned back against a hay pile and continued his relaxing study of the stars. He didn't know why she insisted on visiting him; annoying him, and just being a nuisance to his quiet time; but she did with surprising regularity plop down on the hay dusted sofa in the loft he called his own. He tried to block her out, but with his hearing as sensitive as it was, it was hard to focus on anything but the sound of her breathing. Of course that then led to other thoughts, he steered away from on a daily basis, and other temptations that he kept under strict control. He wasn't thinking about how soft her hair had been, or how tempting her lips had felt when his had been right up against them. He wasn't thinking about her breasts lifting with each breath, he told himself; he was looking at the constellations and trying to figure out the general direction of his own home star.

Lois, on the other hand, didn't shy away from thoughts about Clark. He annoyed the hell right out of her. He was too… good. Not only had farm life given him an unfair advantage, body wise, but his dark hair was just wavy enough not to be annoyingly curly, and his eyes were stunning ice blue, but not cold. No, there was nothing cold about the farm boy; he was caring, loyal and intelligent. And it just wasn't fair.

"Don't you want to go out? Do something besides sit here in this boring loft all the time?" Lois griped, opening and closing the lid of the jewelry box absently as she followed Clark's gaze into nothingness. She didn't look over to see how Clark turned his attention from the stars to the box. As she flipped it in her hand his eyes followed, catching glimpses of a sparkling jewel.

"I like this boring loft," he hissed, more irritated now than he had been, his eyes still tracking the snapping open, closed box.

"No need to go all menstrual on me," Lois growled, the box closed now as she got to her feet. Clark let his gaze follow her up, her long legs clad in dark denim, up past her round cheeks, tiny waist, and the slight sliver of skin revealed by the hitching of her t-shirt. His gaze got caught there, wondering just how soft the skin on her stomach really was.

"Just because I like to be alone doesn't mean I don't have a life," he found himself defending, even as he itched to trail his fingers over her abs and reach around to grab…

Clark shook his head, banishing the thought as she turned to him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Smallville, you don't leave this farm, ever!" Lois turned to block his view of the stars, not that he was really watching them anymore. She stood, her feet on either side of his thighs, her arms crossed beneath her breasts, unintentionally pushing them up, creating a deep cleavage in the v-neck of her shirt.

"Of course I do!" Clark cleared his throat, nervously aware of their positions, tearing his eyes from the view before him.

"You go to the store, you go to the Falcon, and you go to… where? Clark, where do you go?"

"Like you care," He snapped back, getting to his feet. He towered over her, but his face was right up against hers. "Why do you care? Why do you always come up here, bugging me? You hate me! Just leave me alone!"

"You idiot! I don't hate you!" Lois pushed out at his chest, more than a little stunned when he didn't move at all. She'd been able to push much larger guys than Clark out of her way for quite some time. Lois Lane had never been a push-over.

"Really," Clark asked, suddenly tired of it all. Now she was falling back on a friendly lie so that life wouldn't get difficult. He knew she despised him, maybe she hadn't admitted it to herself yet, but she would sooner than later. Then, like every relationship, friendship or whatever, he'd ever had, she would try to kill him. Maybe it wouldn't be her, but she'd be possessed by something, drugged by someone, or just fly into an insane rage when touched by kryptonite. He was just tired of having to apologize every time he couldn't tell someone the truth.

"Clark, sometimes you annoy the hell out of me," Lois smacked his shoulder, once again in awe that her hardest slap didn't even rate a grunt of discomfort from him. "I don't hate you; it would be like hating a puppy!"

"Wow, wait… what?" Clark blinked down at her in confusion, grabbing her wrist to keep her from hitting him again. It didn't hurt him; he was worried she'd really pull back and end up breaking her hand.

"You're too damn nice for your own good," she muttered, then looked down at the box in her other hand. "You're like a puppy, you've chewed up my shoes and brought them back to me, sure you've done something marvelous and I'll be happy with you," she tugged back on her captured wrist, sure he'd let go, but she was trapped in his steel grasp.

"What did I do?" Clark asked, once again appalled that somehow he'd ruined someone's life, and he didn't even know it.

"Never mind Smallville," Lois smiled up at him. "I heard your birthday is tomorrow, here," she held up the box. "The lady in town said it was a mystic stone, properties include a loosening of spirit. I figured you've been stuck in the farm boy box so long, you might have forgotten how to have fun."

Taking the box from her free hand with his, he stared down at it for a moment before releasing her wrist, then flipping over the lid. With a slight huff of disbelief he looked up at her.

"A loosening of spirit," he smirked. In his hand a glistening red rock was inlaid into the silver hammered setting. "I used to have one of these set in a ring."

"She said that in order for it to have a full effect you have to be wearing it," Lois took the necklace from the box, ignoring the tingling she now felt on her fingertips. Clark took shallow breaths as he argued with himself. She was so close to him; she must know what she's doing…

At the last second he wrapped his hand around the pendant and flung it with all his strength out the barn window.

"Clark!" Lois protested as her gaze followed the necklace as far as she could. Then her gaze was ripped back as Clarks hands grabbed her head and brought her lips up to a punishing kiss. She stared up into his eyes, startled at the slight red rim that surrounded his blue iris's. His lips were hard against hers, his hands against her chin, fingers tangled in her hair. She reached up to grab his forearms, startled at how tense he held himself; he was shaking like he was terrified of his own actions. His gaze was fierce, but something behind it pleaded with her.

Clark was caught up with the control he'd taken, soothing the soft skin under her chin, her body pressed tightly against his own, and her fingers trying in vain to rip the skin off his arms. He growled against her lips, dipping in his tongue to run against her teeth. The slight touch of the red stone to his skin reminded him of when he didn't ask permission, didn't wait for acknowledgment before he took what was his in his hands. A rush to his head, and Lois was right there in front of him, teasing him, calling him a puppy. He'd show her who was whose master…

Lois couldn't get a deep enough breath to push away, he was smothering her, pushing sensations so close together she didn't even think she was standing up anymore. Then he bit her lip, molded his hands down her sides, brushing past her breasts with the heels of his hands before possessing her hips and pulling her against his.

"Clark," she gasped out, her hands now pushing against his shoulders.

"Call me Kal," he muttered against her throat. "Call it out; scream it to the stars…"

"Clark!" she protested, not really hearing what the hell he was mumbling about as she pulled back her fist with all her might and aimed for his shoulder joint. In half a heartbeat his fist closed over hers, and her other hand whipped the hardest slap against his cheek that she'd ever delivered to anyone before. She swore at how badly it stung, but was grateful for the pain, because somehow it had gotten Clark to release her.

As Lois shook her stinging hand Clark backed away, shaking violently as he regained control. He kept on stepping backward until his back hit the wall. He was shaking so hard he was surprised that the barn didn't collapse on him. He wouldn't have been surprised if an earthquake suddenly originated at his feet. He was looking anywhere but at Lois as she approached him. He sank to the floor, his back against the wall, his hands crumpled in his hair.

He wasn't crying, or muttering, or anything, but when Lois reached out to touch him he flinched fiercely away.

"Just go," he hissed.

Lois reached her hands toward his. "If you keep that up, you'll pull all the hair from your head, which would be a pity."

"Leave me alone, and don't come back," Clark hunched up closer to himself. "If you don't come back you won't get hurt."

"Like hell," Lois started, then jumped, startled when his hands gripped her shoulders.

"Just go," he repeated, stern this time.

"What the hell just happened Clark? I'm not leaving until you tell me," she crossed her arms under her chest again. This time Clark just groaned and pushed himself to his feet.

"God I feel so hung over," he leaned back against the wood, the shaking stilled, but his head swum around as if his brain were loose in its skull.

"You were perfectly sober ten minutes ago," Lois interjected.

"Yeah, well ten minutes ago I wasn't being manipulated by a mystic rock," he sniped.

"Whoa! You can't blame your sudden split personality on a rock!" she insisted.

"I can when it's a meteor rock," he shivered, remembering, and then pushed past her to collapse on the couch. He sneezed when a large cloud of hay dust puffed up and floated back down.

"Meteor rocks are green Clark, even I know that!"

"Some of them are red, and they affect different people in different ways, ask Chloe, and now go away."

Lois started at the flat dismissive tone, he'd never talked to her like that… of course he'd never kissed her either. He didn't remind her much of a puppy now.

"Ass," she muttered before sitting on his.

"Oomph!" he coughed, then groaned. "What part of go away don't you understand?"

"Red meteor rocks make you kiss people?" he felt like crying.

"They lower inhibitions, make you selfish, rebellious, it's like a really bad drug," he shrugged as best he could lying facedown on the couch. "If you keep it on long enough you become addicted, it gets harder to put it away, to keep it away. I spent an entire summer with a ring on my finger, until today I've kept away from it like a plague."

Lois leaned back against the couch, shifting a bit so she sat on Clark's lower back instead of his butt. Even she could only take so much contact.

"I'm sorry Clark, I didn't know," she felt horrible, like she'd been offering a recovering alcoholic a beer.

"Just don't do it again," he'd forgiven her already, and she didn't know how he could do that so quickly. Of course, he probably felt like crap, so he really wouldn't be up for a fight. Standing she brushed hay and other barn dust off her jeans before kneeling next to his head. Quickly she leaned over and brushed his cheek with her lips.

"I'll pick out a better present for you later," she promised as she got to her feet. She was about to leave when he called out.

"Lois, come here," he'd rolled to his back and held out a hand. She held out hers for him to grasp gently, he pulled her into his arms. Clark wrapped loosely around her in a friendly hug. "Just give me a nice kiss and we'll forget about a present. I have a feeling your next one might kill me." She leaned back to watch the smirk travel across his lips.

Gauntlet thrown, she mused, then reached her hands up to thread into his thick, soft hair.

"My turn then?" she kissed his nose, then the top of his lips, before sinking her entire body into his. She almost melted against his smile, her lashes fluttered against the tops of his nose and cheek. She heard the deep moan, then felt the vibrations as she licked his bottom lip and sank her tongue into his mouth. He let her have complete control, making up for her total lack of any the last time around, and she felt herself holding him closer, slipping her legs to either side of his narrow hips.

"Lois?" he fisted his hands to keep from grabbing, but his arms were banded around her like he couldn't let her go.

"Yeah?" she nipped the corner of his mouth then traveled her mouth over his cheek, his eyes, then maneuvered toward his ear. Breathing, and licking, then biting down gently on his lobe she chuckled at his gasp.

"Thanks for the birthday present, but…" he couldn't finish as she rocked her hips against his. He was a little too sensitive at the moment.

"Clark?" Lois teased as her hands traveled down to brush against his biceps.

"Yeah?" he gasped as she reared up and pulled her shirt over her head, flinging it into a dark corner, leaving starlight glistening on her pale skin, her breasts hidden behind black lace.

"You do know that birthday presents have to be unwrapped right?"

* * *

and for the rest you'll just have to use you're imaginations. the last sexy story i posted i felt really uncomfortable sharing, so i decided not to do that anymore. inuedo is just fine, lots of it, even better. but the squicky parts you can think about yourself. review if you liked it, or if you didn't. let me know if i have any major grammar or style problems. please!!! 


End file.
